


Fire Birds and Demon Fairys, Oh My!

by Alpha_Aurigae



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxious Evan Hansen, Connor and Zoe are Royalty, I don't hate Jared - just read the story to understand the tags please, In-universe slurs, Jared Kleinman Being an Asshole, Jared Kleinman Tries, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Non-Human Humanoid Society, Their humans but they have horns and wings and shit like that, Zoe Murphy is a badass, but fails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Aurigae/pseuds/Alpha_Aurigae
Summary: It's been one year after the Continental War has ended, and some moron thought it would be a good idea to stick a bunch of teenagers together in a school to improve relationships between species.Evan was one of the unlucky few to be sent as one of the representatives for Vermilion Isle to Traul's School of Indengardian Unity. Already ostracized in Vermilion Isle for his parentage, he isn't looking forward to being surrounded by people who would love to strangle and demean him.But when he meets the young prince of Demreagal, he suddenly thinks that it might not be as bad as he originally thought.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 10





	Fire Birds and Demon Fairys, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> So the world you are about to read about is not just made for this fic.  
> Indengard has been a huge passion project of mine for over a year and a half. It has folk stories and legends and history and even a new relegion. It’s taken a huge part of my life and I’ve been waiting to share it. But I’m not ready to share my original works yet.   
> I’m sharing Indengard using this to see how people like the world. To get feedback and improve my world to the best of my abilities so that if I ever take Indengard anywhere, it’s a well crafted and engaging world.  
> So I would love feedback on Indengard: things to change, good things, things to scrap, etc.  
> So please, if you have a moment, comment what you think. It’d be a huge help to me.  
> Thank you, and enjoy the world of Indengard.

Evan had enough problems due to anxiety and other Vermilion Birds and Vermilion society’s hostility and constraints. But going to a school with every Indengardien species was not helping matters. Evan would say it was making things even worse than it was back on Vermilion Isle. In which he was the odd one out. Blending in just by a hair, but not still enough to go completely unnoticed. Here, he couldn’t help but be noticed. With half the students seeing other species for the first time in their lives. And preferably, they would’ve met the other species in a nice open conference 5 years from now. But no! They had to open a school to mix species one year after a war! Yeah sure, that was safe! 

Hell, Evan didn’t know shit about the Contennetial War; the Vermilions kept minors unaware of the war, and that included him. He only found out about it when it finally ended. He was in utter shock at the thought that the world was at each other throats and he never noticed. When he found out, he couldn’t understand why the war happened. The Griffon’s just ragged war on every other species because they had differing traits. They had the same basic body, two arms, two legs, two eyes. All that was different about each species was different ears, tails, wings, or they had scales, fur, or feathers traced up their arms. Different skin, hair, and eye colors. Some had different legs, but those were the only differences.

He was enrolled by his mother into Traul’s School of Indengardien Unity. A school meant to mix the species after the Contennetial War to ‘improve relationships’. Yeah, that was a sure-fire way to ‘improve relationships’, stick a bunch of hormonal teenagers in the mortal equivalent of hell and see if they get along.

The entrance was a hollowed-out tree, with a tunnel that led underground; which was were the student rooms and classrooms where. The heads of the school stated that it was made underground for extra safety measures. Because it was common knowledge that underground was the safest place to be after a 30-year war. Even though cave-ins were a threat. And natural gas. And a ton of other dangerous things. He’d rather stay in the tree then even take a step underground.

Evan was standing in the foyer- the only part actually in the tree. It stretched high into the sky, tallest in the forest. It had a very thick trunk that was hollowed out to a degree, enough that the heads of the school were able to pack over 120 kids inside it and still have room for over 100 more.

Evan would’ve preferred to have the school in the trunk of the tree than in man-made caves.

. Evan was snapped out of his thoughts as a Manticore nearly hit him with their poisonous barb. They should but some kind of cap on those, they could really hurt someone.

Evan shuffled around awkwardly, not that he knew how to shuffle around not-awkwardly. He kept bumping into other people and his wings also kept brushing people. Some didn’t even seem to notice, but others glared at him. 

He accidentally knocked his shoulder into someone else’s, and when he turned to apologize, he was instead shoved to the ground. At least he landed on his non-broken arm first. His other arm was wrapped in a cast due to him… falling out of a tree. He looked up to see who overreacted to him accidentally bumping into them.

It was a Caladrius girl, adorned with pearls and flowers. Her head feathers splayed out to resemble a crown and her tail feathers were long and nearly touched the ground. She looked like a bipedal bird without a beak or bird legs and with hands at the end of her wings (Cala's arms were also their wings). Her black hair was tied in a complicated braid, and it went down to between her shoulders. She leaned over him; her black eyes piercing his in a hard stare. “You know you should move out of the way of royalty, vermin.” She hissed, her voice low and smooth, almost like a snake. He expected a voice like that from a Werekat or Manticore, not a ‘royal’ Cala. 

Evan tried to push himself up, but the Cala ground her foot into his chest and he fell straight on his back, “Next time, you shouldn’t stand in my way, flame bird.” She said. The entourage behind her seemed to like that insult. He didn’t even understand why she was treating him like he was a ‘lower’ species. The Vermilions and Caladriuses being on the same side during the Continental, but apparently some of the Cala royalty apparently still had a prejudice against every species. That, or she was just an ass.

The Cala was happily laughing, her lips curled in a twisted smile. Evan desperately tried to not cry, as that would make things worse. Though people were starting to notice the commotion, no one did anything. Because of course; why would they? No one cares for a squabble between a Cala and a Vermilion. Brush it off as some small incident and move on with their own lives. 

Evan had basically given up hope that anyone would actually help him when another voice broke through the laughter, “Man, you Cala’s are so arrogant. I feel bad for the Griffons you share a border with. And look at what they just did!”

“And who the hell do you think you are!?” The Cala yelled. She whipped around, hitting Evan in the face with her tail feathers in the process. Feeling the weight of her foot off his chest, he scrambled away, hoping to get to the other side of the tree, only to be blocked by a group of Sireans and Bakuwanas. Instead of pushing through, Evan stood awkwardly in front of them and pressed his wings close to his body. Looking past the Cala, he could see who came to his aid.

The person who saved him was a Centenial. She had the trademark Centenial fins that ran down her back and onto her flat tail. They were a brilliant gold, and larger than any of the other Centenials. They matched the color of her long, dragon-like legs. Her face was marked with gold, the sign of a royal Centenial, from what Evan had read in his textbook.

“Wow… I would’ a thought you’d be able to tell a Royal Centenial when you saw one, but seeing as you Dove-brains have your heads shoved so far up your own asses, that you can’t see the most basic of traits,” The Cente said, her lips up in a smirk that revealed her sharp canines.

The Cala seemed unfazed by the fact that the Cente was royalty. In fact, that just seemed to make her angrier. She got closer to the Cente, “I don’t care that you are royalty. In fact, I am too! I am the queen's sister’s daughter’s niece! And what are you? A lowly servant?”

The Cente did not like that comment, her smirk down turning into a scowl “I am the heir to the throne of Centisbard, Princess Theodona. A much higher rank than a glorified noble.” A growl crept its way into her voice.

“I am not some glorified noble! And just cause you’re the next in line for the Centipedes throne, doesn’t mean I’m going to respect you!” Her wing and tail feathers bristled, splaying out as if to make her appear larger. 

“Should I remind you that while we Centenials are descended from dragons and not bugs? All the while you Calas are descendants of lowly city birds?” The smirk was back, but the growl stayed. 

“I beg your pardon you scaly fuck, but the ‘lowly city birds’ we are descended from are Doves; birds of peace.” She was right in Theodona’s face at this point, “Where you reptile-brains and your dragon ancestors represent greed.” 

“You? Representing peace? In my opinion you Calas are more greedy than any dragon. With you waging war with those peace-hating Griffons.”

The Cala gasped and stepped back. With Theodona believing she won, she took a step back as well. At that moment, the Cala went to lunge with her arms out, ready to strangle Theodona in cold blood. Yet she wasn’t able to make it, due to being stopped by a silver barb swinging in front of her. She came to a stumbling halt as the barb drove itself into the wooden floor. 

The barb was made up of three silver foot-long spikes that overlapped each other, connected to a thick purple tail. The barb was on what looked like to be the bottom of the tail, more for striking like a scorpion then general stabbing. 

Almost everyone in the tree went silent. The Cala was so white, she nearly matched her feathers. She also looked like she was about to pass out; were as Theodona had barely flinched, only raising her fins slightly.

The owner of the barb and tail was a Demdrite, clad in pinks and purples. Her horns were a mix of gazel horns and dear antlers. Her tail was over her shoulder, bending to reach the floor. She scowled and flicked her eyes between the two royals, “Enough of this! We haven’t even started on the first day! Can we please not fucking fight?”

The Cala finally had gotten more color into her face, and whipped from facing Theodona to facing the Drite. Trying her best to keep her voice from shaking, she said, “Like I’d take orders from you, you peace-loving Demon-Spawn!” 

The Demdrite pulled the barb out of the floor and moving it from over her shoulder to under her arm, the barbs now on the ‘bottom’ of her tail. She pointed the spike right at the Cala’s throat. She immediately froze and took a step back away from the deadly tail spikes, eyeing the three tips with fearful eyes. 

“Listen here you arrogant piece of feathers. You're in Demreagal now, and you will follow that rules of this land or so help me Asheratno-”

The Cala scowled, her eyes still fearful, “How dare you threaten royalty you second rate fairy!"

“This shit again?” Theodona sighed as she rolled her eyes.

“Excuse me, but I’m pretty sure royalty can insult other royalty,” The Demdrite said, her voice in a thick monotone.

“You? Royalty? You have to be joking.” An amused smile crept its way onto her face.

The Drite rolled her eyes and scoffed, “You agreed to come to a new country and you still can’t recognize the Princess…”

The Cala’s smile faded as she started to realize who was standing in front of her. Evan soon realized it too.

“Fuck-” the Cala said as her eyes narrowed.

Theodona struts over and bowed “As you are so blind to others around you, this is Princess Zoe of Demreagal.” Zoe gave a curt nod, her eyes still stuck on the now blushing Cala.

The Cala whipped her head and looked around the foyer. She gave one last scowl, this one more steely than the others, and shoved through the crowd.

Evan was about to try and do the same thing when he saw the two Princess make their ay over. Theodona spoke first, “Hey, you alright? I saw the whole thing go down, couldn’t leave knowing if someone was hurt.”

Evan tried his best to not seem like a freak, only to start stuttering a reply before his mind could think, “Um, well yeah I’m fine. I-I’m just a bit fr-freaked out is all.”

Theodona smiled. She lowered her fins, having them lay flat on her head and down her back and tail. She also let herself sink into her feet more, like she was pushing herself to be taller and straighter. “Well, that’s good.”

Zoe chuckled. After seeing her scowling for the past couple of minutes, Evan thought it was nice to see her smile. “Say, what’s your name Vermilion?”

Evan could feel his face start to heat up, “Oh! Um- Evan.”

“Evan?” Theodona repeated. She over pronounced the ‘v’.

“Yeah, Evan,” He paused, “Sorry.”

“Why do you keep apologizing?” Zoe said.

“Well I said my name and then you said it and I repeated it and that's considered rude. Sorry.”

“No need to keep apologizing Evan.”

‘Sorry. I mean- Oh, fire mites!”

Zoe chuckled into her hand again and Evan could feel his face heating up even more. “Well Evan, I hope we have classes together! See you around!” Zoe walked off into the crowd, disappearing into the crowd of people. Theodona turned on foot and walked back to the other Centis, all brightly colored. As she walked she straightened herself and raised her fins back up.

While Evan was still reeling, Jared came up from behind him and slung his arm around the other’s shoulders, “Wow lover-boy, already found two girls to write into those weird sex letters of yours?”

Evan sighed, his mind finally calmed and his face no longer burning, “No Jared. Why don’t you go off and harass a Brand? Or go into the corner and eat your bath bombs?”

Jared rolled his eyes and he hit Evan in the head with the feathers of his wing. Evan smiled and turned and hit Jared’s shoulder playfully. Jared responded by pushing Evan away from him in a joking manner, only for Evan to run into someone. Jared’s face fell and his wings drooped. Evan, curious in Jared’s reaction, turned to see who he ran into. When he saw who it was, he understood Jared’s reaction.

Her name was Kei. He knew her from school. Every Vermilion knew her. She was a Vermilion-Kitsune mix and had what other Vermilions called the ‘Half-Breed Curse’. Evan, fortunately, had been one of the few Mixes who did not have the curse. Kei wasn’t as lucky, she had no wings, feathered ears, and no magic, just her peacock tail feathers. Evan was thankful for the fact that he didn’t have to curse, as Kei was shunned by everyone.

Kei growled, backing away and crossing her arms over her chest and retracting into herself, “Watch where you are going,” she said, her voice barely wavering away from one note. She slinked away, watching over her shoulder at the two.

“My Lady Sprinfut, that was overdramatic,” Jared murmured.

Evan turned back to Jared, “give her some slack, Jared. We’re all a little frazzled being here. And she’s- well she’s- you know…”

“A Half-Breed?”

“A Mix, Jared. I’ve told you that- that that phrase is a slur-”

“Oh, calm down.”

“Just- cut Kei some slack?” Evan pleaded.

Jared tsked, “Of course you’d defend her.” He turned on the ball of his foot, “Whatever, I’m going to go harras a Brand like you said I should do.” And with that, Jared walked off.

Evan sighed and picked at his cast. He hated being here, he hated other Vermilions, he hated being a Mix.

A male voice shouted over the foyer, welcoming everyone and instructing everyone to make their way over to a few tables to get their room assignments and keys. 

With one last deep breath, Evan moved his way back into the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Traul or Lord Traul - Indengard's God od Knowledge  
> Asheratno or Lady Asheratno - Indengard's Goddess of Justice, Law, and Punishment  
> Sprinfut or Lady Sprinfut - Indengard's Goddess of Fire, Lava, and Heat


End file.
